


Never Let Her Go

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone as usual, Seto contemplates his reason for living and his most prized possession both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Her Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters mentioned.

 

\---

Her eyes entranced him. Blue. The color of his own eyes. Of course, his eyes were a dark blue. Sapphire evening skies and navy smoke trailing into the atmosphere. Evil-smelling smoke. Her eyes were bright and clear—morning skies full of promise and glory. A crystal glittering in a windowpane. Innocence and safety. But, she did not walk the earth. He did. In four hundred dollar black boots at that. What a cosmic joke.

Black. What an appropriate color for his soul. Anyone would agree.

Seto felt a poignant stab of guilt about this. As well he knew he should.

\---

He was alone now—alone with her. No one else was worthy enough to be in her presence. She had helped him immeasurably. Single-handedly, she had elevated him from an already great duelist to an extraordinary duelist. She was more than just a card; she was a way of life. His reason for life. He knew it was an obsession, but he also knew that he didn't give a damn.

In his dim little office, he could feel her power pulsing through his fingers, into his arm, and traveling right into the heart itself. Truly, the card was his heart.

\---

She was his silent companion. She set his soul aflame. Though, he sometimes treated her roughly, he was sure she loved him all the same. Love he couldn't expect other beings to give. She would never abandon him. She could never abandon him. How convenient that his love was printed on paper. Her sleek metallic body enticed him, and he lusted after her power—the power she held over himself.

People could call him what they wanted. Bastard. Crook. However, when it came right down to it, Seto Kaiba dueled with his heart.

And, he would never let her go.


End file.
